


Drodzy Zmarli- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Horror, M/M, Non-human, Supernatural Elements, Undead, slight gore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W wannie było ciało i patrzyło na niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drodzy Zmarli- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dearly Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068021) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



W wannie było martwe ciało i patrzyło na niego. John poprawił pasek od szlafroka i westchnął.  
\- Sherlock.  
Usłyszał jakiś szelest z mieszkania, potem kroki, a w końcu w wejściu pojawił się Sherlock.  
\- Ciało.- John wskazał nagiego, martwego mężczyznę- bo to był ewidentnie mężczyzna- opartego o ścianę z kafelków. Wyglądał na smutnego, a nawet leciutko zaskoczonego. Odpychająco, gdyby John miał być szczery bo, serio, biedak nie prosił się o to, by być wciśnięty między krany, z jednym ramieniem zawiniętym całkiem do tyłu a drugim wyciągniętym i wiszącym w powietrzu.  
To było trochę więcej, niż John miał ochotę widzieć rano, gdy był ubrany tylko w szlafrok.  
\- Jest czyste.- stwierdził Sherlock, jakby nie widział w czym leży problem. John nie miał pojęcia, jak dokładnie kategoryzuje te „rzeczy, które mogą być niepokojące dla innych”, w swojej głowie. Przyjmując oczywiście, że w ogóle ma taki rodzaj listy w głowie.  
\- To ciało było w trakcie procesu, nieodebrane, bez rodziny.  
\- A teraz jest w wannie.- John dopowiedział, bo czuł, ze to najważniejsza część w tej chwili. Część, o której Sherlock najwyraźniej zapominał. - Leży tu. Nagie i zaskakujące.  
\- Wolałbyś, żeby było nagie i zaskakujące na sofie? Albo może oparte o stół?  
Sherlock wyglądał na rozbawionego ; bo oczywiście był.  
\- Chciałem się wykąpać.- było w tym stwierdzeniu więcej spokojnego rozczarowania, niż złości i poruszenia. Co , jak John się spodziewał, oznaczało, ze prawdopodobnie coś gdzieś poszło nie tak. Bycie spokojnie rozczarowanym w sprawie trupa w wannie- do tego sprowadzało się jego życie.  
Uśmiech Sherlocka był uszczypliwy pod każdym kątem.  
\- Jestem pewny, że się trochę posunie.  
John gapił się na niego.  
\- Nie śmieszne. Ani trochę.  
Unikał patrzenia na trupa, bo ten, w tej chwili, wyglądał na smutnego i oskarżającego. Ale wcale nie Sherlocka, nie, oskarżenie było wymierzone stanowczo w całkiem niewinnego Johna. Odrzucił wszystko, co by zachęcało detektywa do gier słownych i spróbował wsparcia.  
\- Rozumiem, że musisz jeść regularnie, ale...  
\- A może wolałbyś zobaczyć mnie deewoluujacego i pustoszącego Londyn. Martwe ciała są czymś niezbędnym.  
John westchnął.  
\- Ale mógłbyś ich nie zostawiać w wannie jak zombie, które właśnie zdecydowało się na szybką przekąskę przed snem, bo to jest niepokojące.  
\- Nie ma gdzie go dać, a ty wiesz, ze pościgi sprawiają, ze robię się głodny. Pościgi z TOBĄ zawsze sprawia, że robię się głodny. Ghule generalnie polują w grupach, jak wiesz.  
Potem Sherlock mruknął coś. Prawdopodobnie coś o tym, że jest zdenerwowany tym, że John ciągle odmawia wychodzenia i wykopywania rzeczy razem z nim- co było niemożliwe, nawet gdyby był całkowicie pijany, albo nie mógł jasno myśleć.  
\- Ale nienawidziłeś innych ludzi.- spróbował John. To było stwierdzenie faktu, detektyw nienawidził innych ludzi, regularnie i ewidentnie.  
\- Inni ludzie są okropni, to zrozumiałe.  
A więc to nie pomagało.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty wymierzasz im kare?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego- co, jak John zrozumiał, miało znaczyć, że był ociężały umysłowo, ale Sherlock nie chciał tego mu wytykać.  
\- Co...- przyszło mu do głowy, że to może być próba bycia delikatnym. To mogłoby być jakieś próby brania pod uwagę uczuć drugiej osoby. Zazwyczaj John szybciej się w tym orientował.  
\- Bierzesz martwych ludzi ze szpitala i składujesz ich w mieszkaniu, więc nie myślisz o zjedzeniu mnie, o to chodzi?  
John żałował, że w ogóle zapytał. Myślał o takiej możliwości od jakiegoś czasu, ale zdecydował, że na wszelki wypadek nie będzie drążył tematu. Zdecydowanie nie chciał tego zmarnować.  
Sherlock pociągnął nosem i szturchnął martwego w wannie- unik, a może był tylko głodny i jedzenie go rozpraszało- aż John walnął Johna w ramie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Biorę ich ze szpitala, bo to najbardziej wygodny sposób pozyskania świeżych trupów.  
John się skrzywił.  
\- Proszę, nie nazywaj ich świeżymi trupami, nie jesteśmy w dziewiętnastowiecznej powieści o wampirach.  
Sherlock usiadł na krawędzi wanny, całkowicie nie dbając o to, ze ramie trupa skończyło przewieszone przez jego nogę, palce leżały zgięte w niepokojąco przyjacielski sposób na jego kolanie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru udawać, ze nie myślałem o zjedzeniu ciebie- choć, jak sadzę lepszym opisem jest: pobłażanie sobie w sprawie tego pomysłu, wszystko jest teraz bardziej... instynktowne i seksualne, jeśli mam być szczery. Jednakże, zjadanie cie byłoby całkowitą klęską tej relacji. Ciebie by nie było, a ja musiałbym znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, jako partnera. A ja jestem raczej przywiązany do ciebie i to by była koszmarna strata.  
Zatrzymał się na chwilkę.  
\- Jesteś zazwyczaj martwy w czasie zjadania, jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie. - odwrócił spojrzenie.  
\- Przestań się gapić na mnie, przestań o tym myśleć .  
Sherlock się zaśmiał, głęboko w gardle, sięgnął w dół i zagłębił paznokcie pod podbródkiem zwłok i wyciągnął je z wanny, jakby ważyły jedną trzecia tego, co naprawdę ważyły.  
To... to wcale nie pomagało. Sherlock wydawał się myśleć, ze tak.  
\- Tak , mam zamiar udawać, że nie przyznałeś, że fantazjujesz o zjedzeniu mnie. Dla spokoju umysłu.  
Pauza trwała wystarczająco długo, by John zaczął coś podejrzewać. Słyszał, jak Sherlock wlecze ciało przez mieszanie. To nie było całkiem to, o czym ostrzegała go matka mówiąc: „to skomplikowane”, kiedy chodziło o temat związków.   
~~~  
Sześć miesięcy temu, Sherlock umarł... i wrócił jako zjadający zwłoki członek plemienia nieumarłych; prawdopodobnie bardziej dzięki czystej mocy swej woli, niż czarnej magi. To nie było całkiem zaskakujące, jeśli John miał być szczery- nie pożeranie ciał, tylko ten powrót. Sherlock nienawidził zostawiać spraw niedokończonych. Ale nie ważne, jak mocno John udawał, że nic się nie zmieniło, to coś się zmieniło, od tamtej pory. Nawet, jeśli w dobry dzień, w bardzo dobry dzień- i jeśli Sherlock nie otwierał ust- wyglądało, że jest tak samo. W złe dni, John miał tendencje zatrzaskiwać się w swej sypialni i próbować ignorować warczenie i wściekły chrzęst kości.  
Nie byli dokładnie... nie w żaden tradycyjny sposób- jak to inni zakładali. Byli tylko ekstremalnie zależni od siebie nawzajem, zaznajomieni ze sobą, mieli dziwacznie i skomplikowanie i niewytłumaczalny rodzaj porozumienia, który sprawiał, że stawali się zespołem.  
...  
John gapił się w swój kubek powoli stygnącej herbaty i powiedział sobie, żeby przestał się okłamywać. Bo oni byli razem, albo wystarczająco blisko tego, by zaprzeczanie było bezcelowe. Ale teraz sprawy się zmieniły, na przykład trzy dni po tym jak Sherlock wrócił, skrzypce skończyły w śmieciach, z zerwanymi strunami, gryfem w drzazgach. Najwyraźniej uszy Sherlocka były teraz zbyt wrażliwe, by znieść jakikolwiek pisk. John wymruczał coś o tym, ze jest OK. Co sprawiło, że Sherlock się roześmiał, sucho i nieoczekiwanie i dostał mdłości z przerażenia, które rozwijało mu się w brzuchu, odkąd go znów zobaczył i odkąd zrozumiał, co mu się stało.  
Dzień po tym, jak Sherlock wrócił z martwych, wyszedł z policją, szalik podciągnięty wysoko na usta, a Lestrade starannie utrzymywał dystans. Rzeczy takie, jak to nie zdarzały się w mieście, tylko raczej na wsi, gdzie ziemia nasiąkła magią śmierci w czasie wojny. To nie działo się na terenach miejskich, nie od prawie tysiąca lat. Choć to naprawdę nie powinno być zaskakujące, że to akurat Sherlock Holmes znalazł sposób, by wrócić z martwych. Przez pierwszy tydzień, albo coś koło tego, John traktował go tak samo jak zawsze i szczerze nie był pewny, czy to był rodzaj odrętwiałego zaprzeczenia, czy szczera ulga, ze detektyw do niego wrócił. W końcu to stało się normalne- albo on uczynił to normalnym. Albo zwariował i stał się taka osoba, której nie zaskakiwało znajdowanie martwych ludzi w wannie, czekających na zjedzenie?  
Ostatnie śledztwo Sherlocka dotyczyło serii zaginięć na londyńskich stacjach metra. Ludzie wydawali się przynosić swoje zagadki i morderstwa do niego tak często, jak wcześniej- a może nawet częściej, choć teraz oni mieli większą tendencje do gapienia się i stawania w dalszej odległości od detektywa. Ta sprawa wymagała wielu nocy, dużej ilości chodzenia w ciemnościach (gdzie John wpadał na różne rzeczy, a Sherlock nie) i raczej nieprzyjemną ilość nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji, które prowadziły do nieużywanych (a czasem nie tak nieużywanych) systemów ścieków. Więc John brał więcej kąpieli, niż zwykle, czasem dwie pod rząd.  
Jeszcze nie było powtórki z wannowego incydentu. Co nie powstrzymywało Johna od ciągłego podejrzenia, ze gdzieś w mieszkaniu mają ukryte ciało- pod podłoga może? ale zdołał wbić się w jakieś ubrania, a jego włosy były niemal suche, kiedy Sherlock wyszedł ze swego pokoju w szlafroku i spodniach; brak koszuli tylko uwydatniał zebra i obojczyki, czyniąc je tematem dyskusji. Ghule spalają szybko kalorie.  
Ciągnął za sobą otwarte koperty i znajome wrzenie ledwo powstrzymywanego rozbawienia. Podsunął się bliżej, prawie tak blisko, by się dotknąć i sześć miesięcy temu klepnąłby Johna w ramie, pochylił się trochę, w sposób, wobec którego John nigdy nie protestował. Wszystkie ostre palce i dziwnie nieznane pobłażanie sobie, takie nie- naprawdę -razem-ale -nie -osobno; nie był pewny jak to pisać, żeby nie zabrzmiało głupio. Johnowi tego brakowało.  
Zamiast tego oczy zauważyły notkę z jego przesadnymi zawijasami kaligrafii, która Sherlock położył na stole .  
\- Przestań zapraszać Mycrofta na obiady. To niemiłe.  
\- I odpuścić te osobiście napisane i niewiarygodnie grzeczne notki z odmowami?  
John otwarł kartę i przeczytał krótką, ale starannie napisana wiadomość.  
\- One były BARDZO grzeczne.- Sherlock przeszedł obok, już nie kradł Johnowi herbaty, ale zawsze wyglądał tak, jakby chciał to zrobić. Ale John i tak stawiał ją blisko brzegu stołu.  
\- Rozkoszuje się faktem, ze go teraz wkurzam, ciesząc się tym, ze mój brat MOŻE być wkurzony. Poza tym- wcześniej on i tak nie przychodził.  
\- Nigdy go nie zapraszałem wcześniej.  
\- Może TY go zaprosisz?  
Sherlock podniósł brew sugerując, że szczerze to rozważa  
\- Naprawdę chcesz, żeby przyszedł na obiad? A jeśli tak to następne pytanie brzmi- dlaczego?  
Zmarszczone czoło Sherlocka wydawało się wskazywać, ze nie zna na nie odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem zbyt długo to obracać w głowie. My mieliśmy coś takiego, taką antagonistyczną relacje, odpychamy się nawzajem. Niefortunnie, obecnie konkurencyjność jest teraz raczej zbyt intymnie połączona z gryzieniem.  
\- Wiec to nie zaproszenie na kolacje?  
\- Spodziewam się, ze mój wybór głównego dania by mu nie przypadła do gustu.  
\- Podejrzewam, ze obserwowanie cie jak jesz, nie odpowiadałoby mu jeszcze bardziej.- John mu wypomniał.  
\- Może więc na Gwiazdkę?  
John absolutnie się nie uśmiechał do niego nad gazeta.  
\- Jak ci idzie sprawa?  
\- Pociągi są niefortunnie głośne, kiepskie na koncentracje.  
Sherlock rzucił się na sofę, która zaprotestowała cicho.  
\- Co prowadzi mnie do prób innego podejścia- czegoś nieoczekiwanego, czegoś ryzykownego; oczekuje, ze to zakończy się wspaniale.  
\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy się bawiłeś, zbyt pewny siebie, to Moriarty cie zabił.- wytknął mu John i za każdym razem, gdy to mówił, to stawało się troszeczkę łatwiejsze.  
\- A potem wydrapałem się z grobu i wyjadłem mu twarz.  
John potarł miejsce między oczami i westchnął, głośno.  
\- Niepokoi mnie to, ze ty zawsze mówisz to z uśmiechem na utach.  
\- To było zaskakująco satysfakcjonujące, nawet jeśli nadmiernie niechlujne, wiec pomimo pragnienia ludzkiego mięsa, zadecydowałem, że to jest wygrana.  
\- Ty zadecydowałeś, ze bycie ghulem to zwycięstwo?  
\- Moriarty nie żyje, moja zdolność do rozwiązywania spraw nie została zmniejszona. Jeśli cokolwiek, to podwyższona zdolność wyczuwania śmierci, ułatwia mi pracę. A także, wyraz twarzy Mycrofta, kiedy przyszedłem do jego domu, złożony prawie zupełnie z krwi, ziemi i zębów- tak, to było bardziej, niż tego warte.  
\- Nadal jestem rozczarowany, że mnie tam nie było.- przyznał John. W tamtej chwili byłby prawdopodobnie przerażony, ale widok Mycrofta w tym stanie, mogłoby mu ten strach wynagrodzić.  
\- A sieć Moriartego wydaje się nie mieć chęci kontynuowania ataków wobec mnie.  
John wydał powątpiewający dźwięk z gardła.  
\- Wysłali już zabójcę.- przypomniał mu.- A ty go zjadłeś.  
Sherlock złożył palce pod broda, wyszczerzył zęby ponad nimi. John miał już mu powiedzieć, by przestał to robić, to było dużo bardziej przerażające, niż kiedyś.  
\- Pamiętam. Żywo.  
Tak jak i John. Sherlock nie zaczął zjadać go od żadnego ważnego dla życia organu, więc wszystko zajęło... chwile. Złożył gazetę i poszedł znaleźć kurtkę.  
\- Musze iść do pracy. Spróbuj nie robić nic zbyt makabrycznego- albo powinienem dodać- nie daj się złapać na robieniu niczego makabrycznego. Co, swoja droga, nie jest zachęta. Nie zachęcam cie milcząco do... niczego.  
\- Na pewno nie.  
Mógł powiedzieć po tonie, ze Sherlock z niego drwi. Ale potem posunął się bliżej, szybciej niż zwykle i John skończył z szalikiem owiniętym wokół gardła, nie swoim, który pachniał bardzo mocno dawnym Sherlockiem, luksusowo i ludzko, i lekko papierosami.  
\- Zapomniałem, jak to jest marznąć. – wymruczał Sherlock, dłonie wysunęły się na wolność.- Ledwo zwracałem wtedy uwagę, ale byłem tego świadomy.  
Nadal był bardzo blisko, znajomy, a jednak nie. Jego uśmiech był teraz inny, szerszy, ostrzejszy, dziwnie bardziej żywy. Albo może tylko bardziej głodny, John czasem nie wiedział.  
Chrząknął , z lekka trudnością.  
\- Dzięki. Więc oczekuje cie późno. I nie muszę ci mówić, żebyś uważał, bo i tak nie będziesz. Ale bądź i tak ostrożny.  
Ostry uśmiech stał się szerszy z jednej strony.  
\- Moje możliwości regeneracji...  
John machnął na niego ze znaczącym entuzjazmem.  
\- Są tak samo cudowne, jak i obrzydliwe. Tylko bądź ostrożny.  
Sherlock narzekał na coś, co, jak John myślał, oznaczało, że będzie tak nieostrożny jak zawsze, ale że docenia sentyment.  
~~~~  
Mieszkanie pozostawało ciemne i ciche po tym, jak John wszedł do niego, zrobił sobie herbatę i w końcu zawlókł się do łóżka. Po trochę niejasnej liczbie godzin później, obudził się i zagapił na rozmazany cyferblat zegara. Podniósł głowę z poduszki, odkrył , ze jest prawie 01.30 rano.  
Usłyszał bose stopy ruszające się po dywanie- ruszające, ale nie ciągnące się. John nie był całkiem zaskoczony, kiedy zdryfowały w kierunku jego sypialni, aż chłodne powietrze weszło do pokoju i John patrzył wprost na Sherlocka oświetlonego blaskiem księżyca, które wlatywało przez zasłony. Sherlock był tak blady, ze John prawie widział na wskroś przez skórę, jego włosy wyglądały jak ciemne rozcięcia na twarzy. Miał smugi i plamy czerwieni na obu gołych ramionach, ciągnące się w dół brody i po szyi. Nie podchodził bliżej, niż do końca łóżka.  
\- Złapałeś zabójcę?- spytał Johna oparty na łokciach, zmęczony, ale zaciekawiony.  
Chciał być częścią powolnego opadania spirala w dół Sherlocka.  
\- Oczywiście.- powiedział detektyw, jakby nigdy nie było wątpliwości. Usłyszał klikniecie w jego gardle, bo ono nadal przeorganizowywało się na powrót z pisku do mówienia.  
John przesunął nogi znacząco i Sherlock wydał chropowaty dźwięk, który brzmiał jak zaskoczona zgoda i usiadł wygodnie na łóżku Johna.  
\- Czy to był teść?  
Sherlock wydał dźwięk zgody.  
\- Ciesze się.- powiedzą John i miał to na myśli, nawet, jeśli tylko dlatego, ze nie będą już pełzać przez kolejne kanały.  
\- Był pościg.- Sherlock wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego ze wspomnienia.- Spodobałoby ci się. Nie byłbyś w stanie nadążyć, ale spodobałoby ci się.  
John westchnął i oparł się chętce, by go zepchnąć z łóżka. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby zauważył ten zamiar. Znów się uśmiechał, coś w połowie miedzy starym, niezręcznym nie-całkiem- naturalnym uśmiechem, a tym nowym, podłym, robiącym- miejsce-na- zęby uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś niezwykły, wiesz?  
John zmarszczył czoło na to.  
\- Tak? Zabawne, ale rzadko czuje się niezwykły. Czuje wiele rzeczy, ale niezwykłość nie jest jedna z nich.  
Był zmęczony, lekko skołowany i na krawędzi bycia spragnionym. Zdecydowanie nie niezwykły jednak.  
\- Zaufaj mi, mam zawsze racje.- paznokcie bębniły cicho o jego udo.- Niemal zawsze; czasem tylko myślę, ze mam racje, ale zawsze zdołamy sprawić, żeby wtedy też było w porządku. Mogę?  
\- Tak.- powiedział szybko John, zanim zrozumiał, o co pyta Sherlock. To, co dostał- to bliskość, chłód skóry Sherlocka i klikniecie zębów i jego ciężar przy nogach , biodrze i piersi. Były tez ostrożnie zamknięte usta, przelotny pocałunek- przerażający tylko przez sekundy, potem coś zupełnie innego, co potem zniknęło.  
\- Zastanawiam się .- powiedział Sherlock, ale nie ciągnął dalej, nie wyjaśniał.- Nie pomagasz, gorzej niż przedtem.- John myślał, ze znalazł wystarczająco dużo powietrza, by odpowiedzieć, albo spytać o coś. Ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic, zanim Sherlock pochylił się znowu, bardzo ciekawy, usta łagodniejsze. John nie uciekł. Nawet nie spróbował, zastanawiał się tylko potem, czy ten pomysł wydaje mu się zły. To wdawało się ważne, rodzaj czegoś nieuniknionego. Sherlock wydał cichy dźwięk, rozmyślając.  
\- Nie myśl, ze to nam przyszło naturalnie... szczerze mówiąc, nie przyszłoby mi naturalnie przedtem. A jednak nie mogłem przestać myśleć. Wydawało mi się, że mógłbyś na to pozwolić, ale nie mogłem zadecydować.  
Słowa były chłodne i zdziwione, ale coś z tego miało sens. To zmieniło ich dziwną, nowa dynamikę, która mieli – w coś cichszego i dziwniejszego.  
\- Nie byłeś taki przedtem.- powiedział John powoli.- My nie byliśmy... przedtem.  
Czy by byli, gdyby Sherlock chciał... był w stanie? Czy John by tego chciał?  
Myślał o tym, oczywiście, trudno było nie myśleć. Ale to było- eksperyment myślowy, nie realność. Nie rzecz, która miałby się naprawdę zdarzyć. Sherlock zawsze był zbyt... nie taki jak inni.  
Wydawało się to bardzo dawno temu.  
\- Nie.- przyznał Sherlock jego paznokcie przejechały przez gęsią skórkę na skórze ramienia Johna, jakby sprawdzał skórę. Zostawił blade smugi czerwieni.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem tak ciebie świadom. Szokujące, ale nie sądziłem, że ty byś to lubił, to jest zbyt...  
\- Wszystko teraz jest jak głód. To sprawia, ze rzeczy są mniej skomplikowane, niż były, ale tez bardziej niebezpieczne, bardziej przeszkadzające.  
\- A ty jesteś pokryty krwią.- powiedział John zamiast tego. Bo myślał, ze to jest fair. Pomyślał, że to bardziej pomocne, niż dopytywanie się, czemu jest teraz łatwiej, kiedy Sherlock nie jest dłużej człowiekiem. kiedy jest czymś ostrzejszym i mocniejszym. Sherlock wymruczał w gardle. John podejrzewał, ze to krew może być katalizatorem i że jest świadomy, co Sherlock zwykle je i jak szybko może stać się czymś przerażającym, a także- jak wiele funtów nacisku na cal kwadratowy mają teraz jego szczęki, ale jakoś to nie miało znaczenia. Nie miało, bo John stał się zbyt przyzwyczajony do podążania za nim gdziekolwiek poszedł.  
\- Jestem prawdopodobnie szalony.- John wymruczał, cicho, tak bardzo cicho. Przyciągnął usta Sherlocka bliżej. Ostrożnie, cholernie ostrożnie. Czuł jego zęby, ledwo, nie całkiem zamknięte. Sherlock był dalej chłodny, nie wytwarzał żadnego ciepła w ciele, i smakował chłodnym powietrzem, puszka i mokra ciemnością mięsa- i John natychmiast przestał go całować i wycofał się.  
To nie było szarpniecie się, tylko bardziej kołysanie, zrozumienie sprawiło, ze nagle wszystko stało się bardziej niepokojące.  
\- Jadłeś ludzi?  
Usta Sherlocka zrobiły coś skomplikowanego.  
\- To była tylko ręką, cóż- ramie, tylko do łokcia, zanim policja go obezwładniła. Miałem bardzo dziwaczna chętkę, żeby ci coś przynieść, ale nie sądziłem, żebyś to docenił...  
Sherlock był zdecydowanie świadomy, że odchyla się coraz bardziej. Choć będąc fair, John próbował nie śmiać się w tej samej chwili, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie to nieodpowiedni śmiech, chorobliwy, lekko histeryczny.  
\- Nie dobrze?- spytał Sherlock.  
\- Nie dobrze, nie.- przyznał John,  
\- Wiec powinienem przestać cie całować?- Sherlock brzmiał na rozczarowanego, ale nie zaskoczonego.  
John westchnął, bo szczerze, jego umysł nie mówił mu nic, czego by już nie wiedział. Nie mógł powiedzieć nie, nawet choć był prawie pewny, że powinien powiedzieć.  
\- Powinieneś przestać zostawiać krwawych odcisków palców po całej mojej twarzy.  
\- Podobała mi się ta część.- stwierdzenie przyszło łatwo. Sherlock nigdy nie czuł wstydu, ale teraz- pomyślał John- nauczył się, jak tym się cieszyć. Na swój sposób.  
\- Nie chcesz, żebym pachniał jak jedzenie?- John nie był pewny, czy chce znać odpowiedź. Było zbyt dużo zębów w wyrazie twarzy Sherlocka, więcej, niż miał we zwyczaju i to coś w nim, co ciągle sugerowało głód.  
\- Część mnie chce cie ugryźć, raczej duża część, jak się okazuje. Oczywiście ty nie odrośniesz.  
\- Więc nie słuchamy tej części?- powiedział John, tak, żeby mieć pewność.  
Chłodne powietrze powiało, kiedy Sherlock wypuścił je z rozbawienia.  
\- Nie, na szczęście zostało mi jeszcze wystarczająco wyższych funkcji mózgu, żeby to było tylko jedno z wielu dziwacznych pragnień.  
John, na wpół wbrew rozsądkowi, pozwolił Sherlockowi pocałować się znowu, a było w tym więcej zębów, niż było bezpiecznie.  
Ale nigdy nie był zbyt przywiązany do bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Tak, ale żadna część mojego ciała nie znajdzie się blisko twoich ust.  
\- To wydaje się całkiem rozsądne.- zgodził się z nim Sherlock.


End file.
